Electronic security measures are computer-implemented techniques to protect possessions and information. Electronic security measures are aimed at preventing security breaches including the misappropriation of information and the subsequent use of misappropriated information. An example of a point of compromise is a transaction location (e.g., ATM or POS terminal) that has been compromised and accounts (e.g., payment instruments) that have utilized the point of compromise may have had their account information misappropriated at the point of compromise. A computer attempts to detect a security breach by analyzing related transactions/data. However, it is often difficult to efficiently, quickly, and accurately detect a security breach with traditional computer systems given the computing power required to analyze vast amounts of transaction data quickly. The longer it takes to detect a point of compromise, the more likely stolen information will be used. Thus, there is a need for an electronic security measure that efficiently, quickly, and accurately detects sources of security breaches to, among other things, prevent use of stolen information.